


Binding Love

by MorphineDeity



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Master!Magnus, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Slave!Alec, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time of Shadowhunters has ended, the rise of Downworlders and Demons has begun. Alec Lightwood grew up in the world of death and destruction, spending years in hiding. But when he goes out on patrol he ends up being captured, now he's being sold off as a slave. But to who?</p><p>CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Slave, do you come before me to be joined as Master and Slave, to become my property?”

Alec looked up from his kneeling position, seeing Magnus staring down at him with stern eyes. He gulped, his body shivered from head to toe in anxiety. He looked around seeing Asmodeus and his numerous children staring at them, waiting for the ceremony to be complete. Just two days ago he went on a patrol with another Shadowhunter when he was knocked unconscious and found himself being sold off as a slave.

_**Earlier that day** _

The sun shone high in the sky illuminating the room Alec was held in. A loud banging woke Alec up from his sleep, he jolted up when the door to his cell swung open. A foot soldier walked in spotting Alec sitting in his bed with the blankets barely sitting on his shoulders.

“Your day has come, Nephilim.” The soldier spat out. He strode over to Alec and grabbed him in a manner and practically dragged him out of his cell. Alec tried to keep up occasionally tripping on his way to the clothing room. The soldier threw him into the room upon arrival. “Get dressed, you'll be meeting your future owner today.”

Alec tried not to flinch when the door slammed shut behind him. He looked over at the many clothes, cringing at the fact that the clothes are too revealing for his taste. Sighing, he decided to find the one that was modest enough for him to wear. Upon taking off his tattered gear he thought back to when he was growing up. The world he's living in was all he knew, his parents told him that when they were growing up Downworlders and Demons didn't take over. Shadowhunters had control and keeping the balance between worlds.

That all ended when he was only four months old. There was a revolt and everything fell apart, the rebelling Downworlders killed the Clave members. Collapsing the Accords and the reign of the Shadowhunters fell. Many were captured and sold off as slaves or killed, the few that remained escaped. Some of the Downworlders that didn't rebel helped the fleeing Shadowhunters, even let them take up residence with them. Alec knew that the Warlock, Magnus Bane helped his family and his parents friends escape Idris and brought them to New York where they went into hiding.

New York became his home until the destruction of Idris spread across the world. Cities were destroyed, mundanes were slaughtered, save for the ones that went into hiding, and the Institutes were taken over. It became a bloodbath and a nightmare, Alec could remember waking up in the middle of the night in fear, hearing the cries and shrieks of demons followed by numerous blood curdling screams of mundanes and Shadowhunters having their location be discovered. Their screams and cries while being ripped apart by demons was enough for Alec to cry and curl up next to his mother. He could remember Maryse wrapping her arms around him, holding him close, and covering his ears trying to block out the sounds to Alec.

That was years ago when he was a child, he long since gotten used to the sounds and no longer ran to his mother for protection. Putting on the last remaining of his clothes Alec walked to the door and slowly opened it and presented himself to the soldier. The soldier scoffed and walked down the hall Alec followed after him. They made their way to a giant open room where seven human looking beings, _Warlocks_ , they were standing in front of someone sitting on a throne. His gaze landed on the person sitting on the throne, his eyes widen seeing the person. It was none other than Asmodeus, one of the nine Princes of Hell.

He looked back to the seven Warlocks his eyes landed on one Warlock, Magnus Bane. Magnus looked shocked seeing Alec enter the room, he schooled his face to being emotionless before anyone noticed that they knew each other. Alec stood next to Asmodeus who thread his fingers through Alec's hair sending a shiver throughout his body. The hand left his hair and planted itself on the arm rest, Alec kept his eyes glued to the ground fearing that he might make eye contact with Magnus and blow their connection out of the water.

Asmodeus leaned forward and spoke in booming voice. “My children, I have here a Carrier.” He gripped Alec's chin roughly and forced him to look out at the Warlocks. “A Carrier that is a Shadowhunter.”

Alec stiffen when he saw the Warlocks eyed him hungrily, his eyes landed on Magnus giving him a silent cry for help through eye contact. He couldn't tell if Magnus got his message or not but it could be the fact that he was in the presence of his siblings and father and none of them knew that he's a traitor.

Asmodeus let go of Alec's chin. “This Carrier is up for ownership and waiting to be claimed.” This caused fear to start take over Alec's body. “Who would like to claim this gorgeous creature?”

A scoff could be heard making Alec lift his head seeing a female with blonde hair eyed him in disgust. “Oh please, father.” She flicked her hair back. “He's a disgusting creature, he should be tossed to the demons. I'm sure they're craving to sink their teeth into his skin and rip him apart.”

“Medea.” Asmodeus leaned back in his seat. “As much as I love that idea, but this creature is too exotic to be fed to the demons.”

The blonde female now named Medea. “Father, this garbage doesn't deserve to live. I despise his race, especially the ones of his kind!”

Those words struck Alec and he had to force himself not to cry. He knew there were people out there that hated the idea of male Carriers, but he can't help that he was born as one. He'd be lying if he didn't agree with Medea wanting to feed him to the demons.

“Father, I would like to own him.” Alec's eyes widen and looked up finding Magnus was the one to speak up. He caught Magnus cut his eyes to him before landing them back onto Asmodeus confirming that Magnus got his message earlier.

Asmodeus stared down at Magnus with a pleased look. “Pray tell as to why you want to own this creature, Magnus?”

Magnus stepped forward. “I am a very busy man dealing with my clients that I don't have time to spare to tend to my pets let alone clean up my loft. Having a slave will be excellent in helping out around the house while I tend to my clients.”

A hand gripped Alec's chin once more and pulled him closer to Asmodeus earning a whimper in the process which Asmodeus responded with a grin. “He's a Carrier, do you plan on breeding him?”

Magnus stared at Alec coldly before staring back at Asmodeus. “If it comes down to it. As of right now, I have no desire breeding the creature.”

Asmodeus let go of Alec's chin pushing him to the floor. Drumming his fingers on the arm rest Asmodeus came to his conclusion and nodded his head. “Alright Magnus, you can have the creature. But you must claim your ownership in front of us in words of exchange.”

That is where Alec is currently facing. Magnus standing over him with cold eyes, showing his superiority over Alec reminding him that he is nothing but a slave. He flinched when Magnus spoke up in a demanding tone. “Slave, I asked you a question!”

“Yes, Master.”

Magnus nodded his head in satisfaction and snapped his fingers, conjuring up a silver band with chains looping across the front, small bells adorn the space where the chains met. He unclasped the back and stepped forward. “Slave, with this collar of ownership, I take possession of you and command that you never remove this so long as I am your Owner.”

Alec stood and lifted his eyes to meet Magnus', he let out a shaky breath before baring his neck to the Warlock. Magnus closed the band around the pale neck and clasped it shut, the bells chimed softly when Alec moved to face Magnus. “Master, I thank you for providing me with this collar of ownership and pledge never to remove it as long as I remain your property.”

Magnus smiled, he wrapped his arm around Alec's waist pulling him flush against his body and sealed their vows with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the collar Alec is wearing: https://www.etsy.com/listing/195826844/made-to-order-with-bells-on-sterling?ref=shop_home_active_1
> 
> I've been researching as I go with the story. The words exchanged between Magnus and Alec were found on the internet and I butchered it to make it fit with the story.
> 
> Anyways, this is my first Malec story. So expect the characters to be out of character, I will try and keep them in character. Though this chapter probably proved they aren't in character.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus opened the door to his loft, holding the door open for Alec to enter, shutting it closed behind them. Alec let out a shaky breath he didn't know he holding and turned around. “Magnus, I wa-”

His words left unfinished when Magnus kissed him. Immediately he wrapped his arms around the Warlock's neck returning the kiss. He felt Magnus tighten his hold pulling him flush against the others body. The body language confirmed that Magnus had been worried about Alec and possibly even been scared for him.

They broke away from the lip lock and stared into each others eyes. Magnus was the one to break the silence between them. “You have no idea how worried I was when you went missing.”

“Well, judging from that kiss and your hold on me.” Alec pulled away from Magnus' embrace. “I'd say you were really worried.”

Magnus smirked, he walked towards the window peering out at the ruins of New York City, watching the mundanes sneak around the area praying that they wouldn't get caught. He turned away from the window to face Alec, he sat down in his chair and motioned Alec to do the same. “What happened to you?” Magnus started when Alec took his seat. “How did you end up being my father's prisoners?”

“I-I don't know.” Alec began fidgeting with the hem on his sleeve. “I was out on patrol with Adam and next thing I knew-” Alec stopped speaking realizing what happened. “That bastard! Adam was the one who knocked me out and handed me over to your father's soldiers.”

“I knew there was something sketchy about that guy.” Magnus produced a glass of wine and a glass of water for Alec. “Isabelle has been watching him closely ever since he came back without you.” He took a sip of his drink. “Isabelle is pretty smart when there's something wrong.”

“I know.” Alec gulped down his water only to have his glass to be filled again. “Does she know I'm okay?”

“Of course, love.” Magnus smirked. “I sent her a message before we got here telling her that you've been found and here with me.”

“You know she's going to come here.” Alec shivered slightly, the clothes he was wearing did nothing to keep him warm.

Magnus saw the shiver and smiled. “Go change, some of the clothes you left here are in the bedroom.” He looked out the window seeing the sun was setting low. “I suggest you hurry because Isabelle will be here soon.”

Alec set his glass down and ran to the closet, grabbing his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. “Oh I wouldn't mind if you changed in front of me, darling.” Alec blushed at Magnus' request and continue his way to the bathroom. “I'd rather change in the bathroom than strip for your pleasure, knowing that my sister could be here any minute.”

The door closed behind him, he leaned against the door and heaved out a sigh of relief. He looked in the mirror seeing his appearance, he couldn't help but cringe. He needed to get out of these tight fitting and revealing clothes. He stripped down and took a quick shower to rid the dirt and grime off of his body, stepping out he put on normal attire that consisted of pants and sweater. Brushing out his hair he walked out of the bathroom seeing that Isabelle had arrived. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

“I'm so glad you're okay.” Isabelle said, she released her hold on him. “Adam is going to pay for leaving you behind.” She noticed the band on his neck and turned to look at Magnus wanting an explanation of the collar.

“Oh yes, the collar” Magnus chimed as he got up from his seat and walked over to the siblings. “He was being sold off as a slave by my father. I had no choice but to claim ownership over him for his safety, or he would've been given to my siblings.”

“Does he have to wear it?” Izzy questioned, eying the silver band admiring it's design. “It is beautiful.”

“Unfortunately, he does have to wear it.” Magnus combed his fingers through Alec's hair in a comforting manner. “Alec can take it off when he's in this house, but it's not advisable as there are eyes everywhere.”

“Wait.” Alec spoke up gaining Izzy and Magnus' attention. “If there are eyes everywhere then they know Izzy is here.”

“Darling.” Magnus said, planting a kiss on Alec's temple. “I brought up a glamour the moment she set foot in the building.”

Alec was pleased with his answer and turned back to his sister. She was staring at him, relieved that he is safe and that it was Magnus who saved him from a horrible lifestyle. He stared out the window and noticed that the sun was setting low, dusk was setting in. “You should go, Izzy.” He turned back to his sister. “It's getting dark out, I don't want you out there with the demons roaming about.”

“Yes, of course.” She turned towards the door but stopped and turned back to the two. “I guess you have to stay here?”

“Yes.” Alec pulled at his collar confirming his answer. “I'm owned now, but I promise to see you and everyone soon.”

“Okay.” She turned to Magnus. “Take care of him or you'll be facing me.”

Magnus chuckled. “I like you Isabelle.” He brought his hand up to Alec's shoulder pulling him close. “You don't have to worry about Alec getting hurt.”

Satisfied with her answer, she said her farewells and rushed out the door. Alec rushed to the window, watching his sister carefully made her way down the street until she was out of sight. He breathe a sigh of relief for the umpteenth time today, he stiffen when he felt arms wrap around his waist but relax when he knew it was only Magnus. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Darling.” Magnus planted a kiss on his cheek. “I would do anything for you, granted I had to claim ownership to rescue you.”

“You had no choice in the matter.” Alec turned in the embrace facing Magnus. “I would rather you own me than those monsters you call your siblings.”

“I don't like them either, my love.” Magnus smiled before turning serious. “How did they find out you were a Carrier?”

“I-I don't know.” Alec became confused, how did _they_ find out? The only people who knew were Magnus, and his family and the friends of his parents, unless. His eyes widen. “It must have been Adam. He must have told them when he sold me off to your father.”

“He has a rude awakening when Isabelle gets a hold of him.” Magnus laughed and made his way to the closet. He disappeared into the small space, no doubt changing. Alec made his way to the couch and sat down waiting for Magnus to return. He nearly jumped out his skin when a loud thump came from the window, looking up he saw a bat-like creature crawling across the glass staring at him with hunger in its eyes. The demon let out a howl and burst into flames, disintegrating into embers. Alec turned to see that Magnus had exited the closet, his hand had lowered to his side indicating that he was the one that destroyed the demon. “Don't worry, demons can't get in here.”

He moved across the room into the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets and fridge. “Are you hungry?”

Hearing stomach growl, reminding him that he hasn't ate well in two days. He blushed and responded. “Yeah.”

“Good!” Magnus pulled out various things and began to get busy. Alec watched him use his magic to multitask, the way Magnus concentrated on cooking always soothe Alec. His eyes began to grow heavy, exhaustion was finally catching up to him. He laid down on the sofa and let sleep take over, he didn't know how long he was asleep when Magnus gently shook him awake. Letting out a whine he sat up and stared at Magnus through half-sleep eyes. Magnus smiled. “Dinner is ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to hold this off until the weekend but I couldn't wait any longer. The next couple of chapters are going to be sow but I'll try to add at least something interesting in each chapter, no promises though. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alec woke up to Magnus not in bed. He sat up and looked around seeing the Warlock not in the room. “Magnus?” No response. He got up from the bed and walked around to see if Magnus left a note. He spotted a piece of paper on the coffee table, he sat down on the sofa and picked up the note:

_Darling,_

_I had to visit a client of mine, something about healing her ailing daughter. There is food in the fridge, help yourself. You always do anyways. I should be home in the afternoon, the evening at the latest._

_Love you_

Alec smiled at the note and looked at the clock, showing that it was 11 o'clock. Magnus should be getting home soon. He got up and head for the kitchen, he might as well make something to eat before Magnus nags about him not eating right.

He set his plate down after making his meal, he began to eat. His stomach still hurt from the lack of real food in his system, he took his time to prevent him from vomiting. Finishing off the last bite, he placed the dishes in the sink to be washed later. He walked towards the closet and grabbed a pair of clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door, he turned on the shower setting it to the right temperature and stripped off his clothes.

Stepping into the shower, the water sprayed down Alec's body, letting the warm water relax his body. His hand trailed up to the collar still around his neck. _I'm going to have to get used to this collar_. He thought grabbing the shampoo, pouring a fair amount into his hand and began washing his hair. _I know Magnus is doing this to keep me safe, but I can't help that something might go wrong._ He washed the suds out of his hair and washed his body with the body wash sitting next to the shampoo bottle.

Finishing his shower, he turned the faucet off and dried off the excess water. Stepping out of the shower he put on fresh clothes and walked out of the bathroom only to stop dead in his tracks. There in the living area was Medea and a male that had a similar appearance to her. They turned seeing Alec standing there in shock, they smiled at him like a predator found its prey.

“Well, if it isn't the carrier.” Medea spoke up, the man beside her snickered. “Tell me Slave, where is that brother of mine?”

Alec switched into submission mode, he was terrified of her and the person beside and that he didn't want them to find out about his relationship with Magnus. “M-Master is out dealing with, with a client.” Alec didn't realize his body began to tremble due to Medea giving off an intimidating aura.

Her smile got even bigger. “Oh?” She moved forward, running a finger down Alec's face making him flinch. “My dear brother left you here to deal with a client. He needs to take care of his property a lot better next time.”

Alec dropped his eyes to the floor, he couldn't continue looking at her. He was absolutely terrified of her and being around her made it worse. He wished Magnus would hurry up and get here and kick them out.

“Tell me, Slave.” This caused Alec to lift his eyes to Medea who smirked. “Has Magnus, touched you yet?”

His eyes widen and his face began to turn red. “N-No ma'am.”

“Pity.” Medea walked around him, looking him up and down as if inspecting for imperfections. “Magnus beds his toys the first night he meets them.” She stood in front of him once more. “But I guess it's because you're a Carrier. Your kind are disgusting and should never reproduce. We don't ne--”

“Medea!” Medea and the unknown male turned to the voice by the entrance, finding Magnus standing there with fury in his eyes. “Who gave you permission to enter my home?”

“Oh Magnus.” Medea spoke up, greeting Magnus with a smile. “It's good to see you too.”

“Drop the charade, Medea.” Magnus moved to stand beside Alec, pulling him close. “Did you come here just to terrorize my pet?”

“Oh please.” She flicked her hair behind her cutting her eyes to Alec, smirking when he flinched. “Father ordered me to check on how the little Carrier is doing. He wanted to know if you have officially claimed him.”

“What I do with him is none your or father's concern.” Magnus' tone changed, he sounded angry and possibly stressed.

“Well you better do something about it.” Medea walked towards the door. “If you don't officially claim him, father will give him to someone who will.” She opened the door and stopped. “He wants the update within the month, hopefully that disgusting creature will be carrying your child by then. Come, my pet!”

The unknown male ran after her and followed her out the door. When they knew they were alone all tension left their bodies, Magnus collapsed on the sofa and brought his head to his hands. Alec sat next to him and ran his hand across his back in a soothing manner. Magnus sighed and leaned into the touch. “She's right.”

“What do you mean, 'She's right?'” Alec leaned down to get a better look at Magnus' face.

“I mean, she's right about conceiving a child with you.” Magnus got up abruptly and started pacing to and fro across the room. “How could I be naive, why did I ever think I could keep you safe from my father's clutches.”

Alec flinched at Magnus' words, his hand unconsciously going to his stomach. The thought of carrying a child absolutely terrified him. He got up and took hold of Magnus' arm, staring into his eyes to make him see reason. “Magnus, you can't let him make you breed me. I don't want that lifestyle, you know I never wanted to be a Carrier, but I was born as one.”

Magnus placed his hand against Alec's cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch. Brushing his thumb against the pale cheek in a loving manner. “Sayang, I will do what I can to prevent that from happening.”

Alec smiled and leaned into his chest feeling the Warlock's arm wrap around him. “What does that mean?”

“What does what mean?” Magnus combed his fingers through the soft black hair atop his lover's head.

“Sayang.” Alec repeated the words Magnus used. “What does it mean?”

He planted a kiss atop Alec's head and spoke softly. “It mean 'Dear' in Indonesian.”

Alec leaned up, standing on his toes, and gave Magnus a chaste kiss on the lips and stepped out the embrace. “Between you and me, I like it when you can call me that.” He walked towards the kitchen to clean up the dishes that were left in the sink. “If you tell anyone what I said, I will destroy all of your makeup collection.”

“You wouldn't.” Magnus became horrified when Alec made that statement, he didn't want to wake up one morning and find his makeup gone. “Alec?” He called out, Alec smiled and walked into the kitchen making Magnus worry even more. “Please tell me you're joking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last update for a few weeks, I'm preparing for finals and that will be taking up most of my time. Chapter four is almost done and it will be posted after finals. In the meantime I will be editing the chapters I have posted so they have a better flow. I will return after the 14th, take care.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks has past since Alec became Magnus' slave. It was late in the afternoon and the weather was beginning to cool, Alec looked at the sky under his hood seeing the red tinted blue sky, he felt a tug as he was pulled along by Magnus. He was wearing a cloak-like sweater with an oversized hood that Magnus had given him a week prior telling him that he had to wear it whenever he was outside, especially when he was with Magnus. He never asked why, but he figured it was to further tell people and demons that he was owned, he seen other slaves wear cloaks before he became one himself.

He followed closely behind Magnus, observing the area, he saw Mundanes and Shadowhunters hiding in the shadows staring at him and whispering amongst themselves. No doubt talking about him and calling him a slave, he was on that end until two weeks ago. “Master.” Magnus had advised him to call him that when outside of the loft to prevent people getting suspicious. “Why are we heading to Hotel Dumort?”

“We are going to see Raphael, the Leader of the Vampire Clan.” Magnus stated, keeping up with the appearance of being a Master. “I need to discuss with him about business, I need you to stand in the sunlight patch for protection while I conduct this business. Raphael doesn't control all of the vampires in the hotel.”

“Yes sir.” Alec looked at his surroundings, he hadn't been to this side of New York in years. The area was a lot worse than the last time he visited. One side of the tall building had fully collapsed, another looked close to falling over. There were dried blood across walls indicating that a Mundane or Shadowhunter was ripped to shreds.

He didn't watch where he was going and ran into Magnus. He stepped back and apologized, “Calm down, my pet. We're here.” Alec looked to where Magnus was looking and saw that they were indeed outside the entrance of the Hotel Dumort. The place was boarded up, no doubt keeping the sunlight out from the night children. He followed behind Magnus when he made his way towards the entrance.

Upon entering the hotel, the interior smelled of decaying wood, the paint on the were peeling away there were holes in the floor and in the ceiling. Furniture were rotting away or lay broken on the floor. He flinched when Magnus grabbed his arm, pulling him close to his body. “Stay close until we get to the room Raphael wants to meet in.” Alec nodded and clutched onto Magnus' coat as they made their way up the stairs, he could hear movement and whispers from the vampires hiding in the shadows, watching and waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Upon entering the room Magnus ordered Alec to stand in the sunlight and to not move until Magnus was done conducting business. Alec stood in the sunlight looking around, seeing that vampires were looking at him waiting for him to move out of the sun and strike. Since the fall of the Accords, the vampires were free to drink human blood once more. Many had subjugates, or slaves, of their own. Alec watched Magnus walk towards someone who looked to be about fifteen and could only guess that it was Raphael.

“Magnus, what could be important that you had to come here during the day when I was sleeping?” Raphael spoke, turning his head to Alec and back to Magnus. “I see you have a Slave, I thought you were better than that. What would your Shadowhunter boyfriend think about you owning a slave?”

“That Slave is Alexander.” Magnus retorted. “He was captured two weeks ago and was being sold off by my father, I had no choice but to make him my slave just to protect him.”

Raphael looked back at Alec. “That's a pity.” He put his attention back onto Magnus once more. “So tell me, anything new happen in your father's area?”

“Actually I do.” Magnus looked over to Alec, making sure he was still in the sun. Turning back when it was confirmed that Alec was still there. “There are a group of Retrievers that are working for the Greater Demons, they've been kidnapping Carriers and selling them off as slaves. Do you know anything about them?”

Raphael brought his hand to his chin, clearly thinking what he knew. “I'm pretty sure I know as much as you do. But I can contact Ragnor and see if he knows anything, I'll relay the information back to you if he does know anything.”

“Thanks.” Magnus smirked. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“At best, we'll be making fun of you, Magnus.” Raphael moved towards the sunlight, standing at the edge and peered under Alec's hood. “It's finally nice to meet you, Shadowhunter.” Raphael was clearly mocking at Alec, the smile made it no better. Alec had to remind himself that is how vampires normally are.

“Raphael, please don't make fun of Alexander.” Magnus called out as he made his over to the two. “You don't want me making fun about your sexapades with Ragnor.”

Apparently that shut Raphael up because he blushed at those words and started mumbling in Spanish. Magnus' grin grew, knowing that he struck a nerve in Raphael. Alec didn't even want to question about their conversation, he thought it was best to leave it unanswered. “Master, will we be able to find Adam?”

Adam, the Shadowhunter that had knocked Alec out and sold him off to Asmodeus went on the run as soon as Isabelle found out what happened to Alec. They believe that he overheard Isabelle talking to Jace and Clary about the situation about the oldest Lightwood. They've been trying to find information about the whereabouts of him or of the Retrievers that might know where he is.

Magnus turned to Alec. “Of course we will, pet.” He held out his hand to the young Shadowhunter. “It's time to leave, you don't need to be on the streets when night comes. Even I can't protect you from the demons.”

Alec took his hand and stepped out of the sunlight, he gripped onto Magnus' coat to protect himself from the vampires. Luckily Isabelle brought his bow and quiver over but unfortunately he's not allowed to carry it outside unless he ventured out by himself. Magnus wrapped an arm over Alec and nodded to Raphael. “We'll be on our way, tell Ragnor he should contact me more often.”

Raphael turned away from the two and disappeared into the shadows. Magnus pulled Alec along and safely made their way out of the hotel. Upon exiting the sun was already setting, they maybe had about an hour of sunlight left before the creatures of the night come out. Alec let go of Magnus' jacket and followed Magnus back to the loft. Normally, the night wouldn't phase him but now that he is out with no weapon to defend himself he's terrified of what might happen if they didn't make it back to the loft in time.

Sensing Alec's uneasiness Magnus looked behind him. “Don't worry, pet. We'll make it back before nightfall.”

“I trust you, Master.” Alec responded, he looked around and saw movement in the shadows. He could tell they were demons waiting for it to be safe for them to roam the streets. He could hear them growling and their eyes were gleaming at him, obviously hungry.

 

They finally made it back to the loft, opening the door to their home Alec took off his cloak and put it in the closet. The clothing was comfortable and had enough airflow but it began to get warm wearing it. Turning from the closet he found Magnus sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed and head back, he looked to be relaxing. He walked over and stood beside the Warlock watching him relax, he was pulled out of his reverie when Magnus grabbed his arm and flung him down on the sofa. Alec looked up in surprise finding Magnus hovering above him.

“Magnus?” Alec called out. His words were ignored, Magnus leaned down and kissed him. Alec wrapped his arms around the Warlock's neck and kissed back. Magnus broke away and trailed kisses down to the pale neck and planted kisses all over the skin that was not covered by the collar. A shiver went through Alec's body when Magnus licked his neck.

A soft moan slipped out of Alec's mouth before he had a chance to contain it. Magnus sighed and sat up, Alec opened his eyes in confusion and sat up. “Magnus, what's wrong?”

“I can't do this.” Magnus said and leaned back in his seat. “I know we've had sex before, but this time is different.”

“I understand.” Alec turned in his seat facing Magnus. “We can't let your father have his way.”

“You're right.” Magnus lifted his head, he placed his hand on Alec's cheek caressing the skin under his palm with his thumb, letting a smile grace his lips. “But we can do other things that doesn't involve getting you pregnant.”

Alec's face lit up a bright red, he tried to form words but nothing would come out of his mouth. Magnus only laughed and kissed his lips, he leaned over his lips brushing against the shell of Alec's ear. “Just thinking about your mouth on my dick is making me hard.”

“I-Ma-uh.” Alec stumbled over his words, he soon went quiet when Magnus shushed him.

Cupping Alec's chin, lifting it to reveal his collar. “That collar really suits you, I picked the right choice when I claimed you.”

“Ma-Magnus.” Alec finally got out, staring into Magnus' eyes he noticed something were different in them. He couldn't figure out what it was.

Magnus hooked a finger around the collar and pulled Alec to the floor. “Now, now, pet. You must call me Master, you'll do as I say. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Master.” Alec looked up when Magnus pulled on the collar. His body shivered in anticipation and worry but he knew Magnus would never hurt him. The pull on his collar forced him to kneel in front of Magnus, his chin resting on the Warlock's knees.

Magnus let go of the collar and combed his fingers through his slave's hair. “For now, you'll just have to suck me off.” The hand in Alec's hair moved down and caressed the slightly parted lips. “No intercourse, no pregnancy. How does that sound, love?”

“I-I'm okay with that.” He said softly. Magnus smiled, snapped his fingers dimming the lights and conjuring a drink into his hands. Alec snorted causing Magnus to chuckle before gripping the black strands on his slave's head, tugging enough to show who was in control. Alec gasped out and parted Magnus' legs giving him more access. He reached up and began to undo the belt and pants that was concealing what was underneath.

Magnus took a sip of his wine, watching as Alec finally undid the pants his hand reached in and pulled out Magnus' dick. He let out a sigh feeling Alec's hands on his dick, he watched Alec lick his lips and brought it to his mouth. The feeling of Alec's mouth around him was exquisite, Alec had given him blowjobs in the past and every time was better than the last. His hand went Alec's hair and ran his fingers through it, encouraging him to keep going.

Alec looked up and saw Magnus watching him and drinking his wine. He pulled his mouth off of Magnus with a slight pop, resting his jaw for a few seconds before taking the cock in his mouth once more. This time closing his mouth on the tip, he moved his tongue around it and slide it across the slit causing the hand in his hair tighten. He let out a moan causing Magnus to flinch, letting go once more He smiled up at Magnus, getting one in reply. He gripped the shaft and ran his tongue up and down underneath.

Magnus let out a growl, placing his drink down on the table. He gripped Alec's hair tighter causing a hiss to fall from the lips that were around him. He stood up making Alec look up in confusion, he took his dick in his hand and positioned it to the mouth before it. “Open that lovely mouth of yours, love.”

Alec opened his mouth and Magnus pushed in deep causing Alec to gag. He has deepthroated Magnus before but Magnus never took control until now. His gagging subsided and relaxed his throat letting more of Magnus to go in further. When he couldn't go any further Magnus started to move, thrusting into the mouth around him. Alec couldn't move his head because of Magnus' grip in his hair keeping from making any movements. He just sat there and let Magnus just fuck his mouth, hearing the groan from above he knew that Magnus was close. Thrusting once, twice and Magnus pushed in hitting the back of his throat and let out a load down his throat. Alec moved causing a few stray spurts of cum hit his face, he coughed and tried to catch his breath.

Magnus put himself back in his pants and sat down with a sigh. He looked down seeing Alec gasping for air and coughing, he snapped his fingers, a rag and a glass of water appeared on the floor next to the kneeling Shadowhunter. Alec took it and down the water in a few gulps, he sighed and placed the glass on the coffee table behind him. He got up and sat down next to Magnus, wiping his face clean with the rag, he placed it on the table and leaned his head on Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus put his hand on Alec's head. “You're getting better in giving blowjobs.”

Alec only hummed and settled further into Magnus' embrace. “How am I going to get out of this without your father knowing?”

Magnus planted chaste kiss on his head. “I don't know, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally out for Summer Vacation. My grades aren't in officially yet but as of right now I'm passing Math and I have no clue if I'm passing English, I highly doubt I passed. Anyways, as promised I gave you the next chapter, I was originally going to post this once I finished chapter 5 but I figured you guys waited long enough. I hope this chapter was good, I'm still rusty writing anything smut related. Anyways leave a review and all that fun goodness.
> 
> Alec's cloak:  
> http://thumbs1.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mofLIkSapnPXVQ-Fi7m_U0A.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Isabelle came over with Simon. They met Simon about two years ago, he was with his mother and sister when they had met up with Isabelle and her family. Since then, they have been living with the Lewis' in exchange of protecting them. Over the course of those two years he had taken a liking to the Morgenstern's daughter but that had been settled to just being friendship, now he was smitten with the only daughter of the Lightwoods.

Alec placed a cup of water in front of them and sat down across from them. In the beginning he didn't like Simon but over time he began to like him and is now starting to accept his sister's relationship with him. Magnus wasn't there due to tending to a client of his, so Alec was resorted to closing the curtains to the outside.

“So...” Simon began looking around the loft's open space concept. “What's the life of a slave like?”

“Simon!” Isabelle hit him across the back of his head for asking that kind of question.

“What?!” Simon rubbed where Isabelle hit him. “I'm curious.”

“Well to sate your curiosity.” Alec spoke up gaining their attentions. “It's not easy. You have to do what your Master tells you, whether it is sex or something simple as house chores.” He got a blush from Simon, inwardly smiling at that accomplishment he continue. “It's harder for someone who is a Carrier. The life of a Carrier is a little different, they're expected to do the same as a non-Carrier would do but for a Carrier they're expected to be claimed. In other words, getting impregnated.”

“You can stop now.” Simon's face was a deep red now, that brought Alec's smile to the surface. “Do they, do they know that you're a Carrier?”

“Unfortunately.” Alec sighed and looked over seeing Isabelle giving him a sad smile. “Asmodeus expects Magnus to claim me but he's trying to prevent that from happening.”

“But if Magnus can't.” Isabelle spoke up to save Simon from asking questions that ended him being the one embarrassed and not Alec. “What will happen then?”

“I-I don't know.” Alec folded his hand in his lap. “There's a high possibility that I will be given to one of Magnus' siblings or Asmodeus, himself.”

Isabelle got up and sat next to Alec, she placed her hand on top of his. “I'm sure Magnus has a back up plan.” She smiled. “Besides, he's not going to give you up that easily.”

Alec started to say something when the door began to unlock, the three got up and watched the door carefully. Isabelle had her whip ready, just in case to buy some time for Alec to grab his bow. The door opened and Magnus walked in, the three sighed in relief and relaxed, Magnus looked at them in confusion. “Uh, I guess I came at a bad time?”

“No.” Isabelle spoke up. “We thought you were an intruder or one of Asmodeus' minions.”

“Well, it is dangerous for you to come here to see us.” Magnus closed the door behind him. “My sister already came once before and she was not pleasant to host.”

He moved to take his coat off, Alec moved and took it off for him and placed it in the closet. Isabelle grinned at her brother's actions. “Already domesticating my brother?”

Alec blushed and spun around to face her. “I'm not anyone's bitch.”

“On the contrary, darling.” Magnus smirked and sat down on the sofa. “You're a slave, my slave to be exact, so technically you're my bitch.”

Alec glared at him and stomped towards the kitchen, earning a laugh from the three in the living room. He loved having his sister come visit whenever she could, he even missed her picking on him. Not that he would admit out loud. He began to put the dishes away and started on the dirty ones in the sink. He was focused on cleaning the dishes that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“Isabelle and Sam just left. Something about having to find food.” Magnus brushed his lips across the pale skin before him causing Alec to shiver. “I want to fuck you.”

Alec groaned, rolling his head to the side. “You know you can't.”

He was spun around trapped between the sink and Magnus. “You keep forgetting, love.” Magnus pulled Alec closer making their groins press against one another causing Alec to whimper. “I can do other things that doesn't involve intercourse.”

Magnus slid his hand down Alec's body grabbing his ass. Alec let out a soft moan, his hands landed on Magnus' chest gripping the fabric underneath. Magnus smirked and dragged Alec to the dining table pinning him face down. Alec gasped when Magnus thrust his clothed erection against his ass, he heard the snap of Magnus' fingers and his pants came undone. Magnus grabbed them and pulled them down revealing the pale ass he'd been dying to bury his cock in, but he had to keep to his promise of not fucking his Nephilim lover into the table.

Alec lifted himself up to look at what Magnus was doing only to be pushed back down and was held there. Magnus leaned down bringing his lips close to his ear. “Don't worry, you'll feel good in a minute.”

He plant a kiss the shell of Alec's ear trailing his hand down to the pale ass and smacked it earning a yelp from his blue-eyed beauty. Magnus smirked into his slave's neck and ran his tongue along the exposed skin earning a gasp. His hand caressed the posterior he smacked, running his fingers across the skin ready to delve into the crevice of the cheeks. They both stiffen when they heard someone clear their throat, looking up they saw a young man, no older than Magnus, staring at them with a smirk.

“As much as I would gladly leave you to ravaging your slave, Magnus.” The young man spoke. “But we have matters to tend to. Father wants us in his presence within the hour, bring the slave.” He didn't wait for a reply but simply turned around headed out the door.

Magnus sighed and got off of Alec, letting the young man push off the counter and pulled his pants back up. Magnus walked to the sleeping area heading to the closet, rummaging through the clothes within and pulled out some for Alec and himself. He threw the clothes to Alec and headed for the bathroom. “Get dressed, father doesn't like to be kept waiting.” The door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being summoned by Magnus' father, I wonder what it could be. I'll let you guys figure that out, I already have that chapter finished. I hope this chapter was okay because this is where I left off during finals, hopefully I didn't repeat anything. Anyways, leave a review down below.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus and Alec walked into the Institute, well what used to be the Institute. Alec was told that the Institute used to be the headquarters for the Shadowhunters stationed in New York before the Clave collapsed and the demons took over. He looked around seeing demons walking around, glaring at him as if waiting for him left alone so they can sink their teeth into him. He pulled his hood further over his face and gripped onto Magnus' arm. Magnus glanced down seeing Alec becoming uneasy on their way to the hall, he wished he could pull the Shadowhunter into his arms to protect him from the hungry demons but he couldn't unless he wanted to blow his cover.

They finally made it to the hall and found that Magnus' other siblings were already there waiting for them. Alec saw Medea smirk at them, her blond slave standing behind her with his head lowered to the floor. He saw Magnus' siblings with their slaves standing there waiting for Magnus and him to show up. He stood behind Magnus when they made to the siblings, Alec mimicked what the slaves were doing. He kept his head lowered making sure his hood covered his appearance.

He heard Asmodeus come into the room and followed everyone's movements. He kneeled to the floor keeping his head lowered, his stomach was doing flips and a lump was forming in his throat. He couldn't help but think that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

Asmodeus sat down and stared out at his children and their slaves. His eyes landed on the newest addition, he could sense Alec's nervousness. The emotion was filling him with joy as much as he would love to bask in the young boy's emotion he had important business to deal with. “My children, it's a pleasure seeing you all here. I have important matters to discuss.”

The seven Warlocks waited for their father to continue his speech, eagerly waiting what he has to say. Asmodeus got up from his seat and walked towards the steps, stopping on the second to last step. “As you're all wondering what I brought you here.” He looked over at his children and their slaves, his eyes landing on one particular slave. “This matter is about the newest slave added to addition.” He saw Magnus' eyes widen slightly.

He motioned for his guards to seize Alec, he smiled when the young Shadowhunter struggled to break free from their grasp. Magnus got up from his kneeling position. “What's the meaning of this, father?”

“I figured since the Carrier has yet to be impregnated, he would be of better use to someone else.” Asmodeus motioned for the guards to bring Alec over. He pulled Alec to his side when he was close enough, he ran his fingers down the pale cheek staring into the blue orbs before looking back at Magnus. “I wouldn't mind taking him from you and handing him off to one of your siblings.”

“You can't do that, father!” Magnus protested, he could see Alec panicking in his father's grasp. “You gave me a month to claim him!”

“Yes, but I noticed you were taking too long with claim this delicate angel.” Asmodeus shot back, pulling Alec closer loving the feel of Alec's body shaking in fear. “If you're not going to claim him, I will give him to someone who will.”

Magnus' hand shook with anger. He wasn't going to lose Alec to his siblings when he saved from that fate in the first place. “Father, don't do this.” He relaxed his hands, calming himself. “I'll do what you want. Just don't send him to my siblings.”

“You'll have this Carrier claimed?” Asmodeus asked, he ran his hand down Alec's arm enjoying the young man squirm under his touch.

“Yes.” Magnus answered watching his father make Alec squirm.

Asmodeus released Alec and shoved him towards Magnus, Alec stumbled into Magnus arms. He gripped onto Magnus wanting protection from the Greater Demon. Magnus reassured him softly that everything will be alright.

“You will claim him, right here.” Asmodeus announced making Alec and Magnus stiffen.

Magnus looked up in shock. “You mean--”

Asmodeus nodded. “You will claim him right here in front of us.”

Alec looked up seeing Magnus glaring at his father. “Master?” He whispered out, hoping Magnus wouldn't go through with the order and just whisk him off somewhere safe and away from Asmodeus and his six children.

His hopes were shattered when Magnus looked down at him with sadness and regret before schooling his expression to be emotionless. “I'm sorry.” Magnus said and threw Alec down on the floor.

Alec landed on the floor and Magnus climbed on top of him, his eyes widen in fear as Magnus began to undo Alec's pants. He struggled against Magnus pushing his hands against the Warlock's chest. “Ma-Master st-sto--” A loud smack sounded off the walls when Magnus slapped Alec across the face forcing the Nephilim silent.

“You'll be quiet or there will be consequences.” Magnus snapped waiting for an answer. “Do I make myself clear, Slave?”

“Y-Yes sir.” Alec stammered out, tears began to stream down his face. He knew Magnus was only doing this to make their audience believe Magnus was on their side but he couldn't help but fear Magnus even though he knows he shouldn't.

Alec let out a cry when Magnus thrust into him roughly, he didn't realize that Magnus had already pulled his pants down and undid his own. Alec pushed against Magnus' chest wanting him off, he continue to cry out as Magnus thrust in him again. Magnus shoved Alec's hands away and gripped his neck, cutting off Alec's air supply by half. Alec began to struggle and grab at the hand around his throat. “Mas--” Alec managed to get out only to choke for air.

Magnus ignored Alec's pleas and continued to thrust into him. Asmodeus and his sibling watched on with pleased expressions on their faces as they watched Alec's resolve begin to crumble and soon shatter. Magnus let go of Alec's neck and took hold of his hands instead, he planted them above his Slave's head, restraining them. Seeing Alec in tears silently pleading him to stop was shattering his heart. He hated hurting the man he love more than anything, but it was the only way to make his father and siblings believe.

He was about stop and say enough is enough, that he couldn't hurt Alec any further, when he heard Alec let out a scream and arch off the floor. He knew it was too late, he had breached Alec and had entered the womb. He has no choice but to finish what he started, his thrusts picked up and gave one final thrust and pushed deep into Alec, releasing into him. Alec gave a weak cry as he let out his own release, his body went slack. Magnus rode out his orgasm and pulled out, he tucked himself back into his pants and pulled up Alec's as well.

He turned to face his father seeing the pleased look on the Greater Demon's face. “Are you pleased?”

“Oh very much so.” Asmodeus chimed, gaining chuckles from his children. “You can take your Carrier home.” Motioning towards Alec's still form. “I would like to be notified in a few weeks whether the Carrier is with child or not.”

Magnus nodded and gathered Alec into his arms, who passed out from the ordeal, he made his way out of the room, ignoring the snide remarks from his siblings and the look of hatred and disgust from Medea. Exiting the room, Magnus decided that walking to the loft would take too long and decided to conjure up a portal. He successfully made his portal and entered with Alec, he was safely in his home when the portal closed behind him.

Magnus walked to the bed and placed Alec on it, he took off his lover's cloak and hung it in the closet. He placed the covers over Alec and kissed his forehead, running his fingers through the midnight black strands. “I'm so sorry, my love.” Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. “I don't expect you to forgive me.”

“Magnus?” Came the soft voice, Magnus looked up seeing Alec avoiding his eyes. “Please leave me alone.”

Magnus frowned, he expected this from Alec. “Of course.” He reluctantly moved away from Alec, he turned off the lights and headed for the couch.

Alec turned on his side, curling up into a ball. He shouldn't hate Magnus, but he couldn't help it. Magnus was supposed to protect him from getting hurt and keep him safe. But Magnus didn't do either of them because he was the one who caused them. Alec buried his face in the covers stifling his whimpers as tears fell from his eyes.

Eventually, Alec cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell....
> 
> So, yeah, that happened.... You guys can kill me or Asmodeus if you want. Chapter 7 will take a little longer to come out than planned. It's wanting to fight with me. Anyways, you know the drill: leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Alec woke up feeling sluggish and eyes still swollen from crying last night. He pushed himself up and looked around, Magnus was not in the room. The remnants of last night's events was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He hated Asmodeus for making Magnus claim him in front of everyone, he hated of possibly carrying a child within him, but most of all, he hated himself.

Getting out of bed, Alec almost collapsed to the floor in pain. He managed to catch himself and walked to the bathroom. He needed a bath and get out before Magnus got back, he needed to clear his mind and staying here breathing in Magnus' scent was not helping. Alec opted for a bath instead of shower, the hot water would soothe his aching limbs. He slid into the tub and turned off the water, he relaxed in tub letting the hot water soothe his muscles. Alec leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his muscles finally stopped aching and were becoming relaxed. He finally drifted off to sleep.

Alec woke with a jolt, the water was already cold now, he must have fallen asleep. He hastily got out of the bath and let the water drain, he got dressed and headed out of the bathroom. Magnus had returned and was sitting at his desk reading documents that he might have retrieved when he was out. He didn't notice Alec come out of the bathroom, Alec let out a sigh of relief because he didn't want to talk to him. Alec made his to the kitchen and poured himself a drink, he placed it on the counter after taking a sip of its contents. He walked back into the open area heading toward the sleep area and began to make the bed.

“Alexander?”

Alec looked up seeing Magnus standing in the middle of the living area, staring at him. Alec went back to making the bed. “I don't want to talk to you.”

Magnus sighed. “We're going to have to sooner or later.”

“Well, I don't want to talk to you right now.” Alec placed the pillows back on the bed and headed for the living area. Magnus grabbed his arm when he walked passed, Alec glared at him. “Let go of me.”

“Would you please listen to me for one--” Magnus' head snapped to the side, he stared at Alec in shock. Alec stared at him breathing hard, he lowered his hand after he slapped the Warlock.

“I never wanted this.” Alec spoke softly, tears began to stream down his face. “I never wanted to be a Slave. I never even wanted to a Carrier.” Alec glared at Magnus and snatched his arm out of Magnus' grasped. “Now I'm just some caged animal that's only good enough for breeding! The thought of possibly carrying your child makes me sick!”

“You have every right to be angry with me.” Magnus spoke up. “I'm disgusted with myself.” He moved closer to Alec, only to have the young man move away.”

“Just stay away from me.” Alec spat out and ran out of the loft. Magnus spat out a curse and threw the closest item within his range at the wall, shattering it into tiny pieces.

 

Alec stopped at the bottom of the stairs trying to catch his breath. He leaned against the wall and finally let the tears come full force, he slid down the wall bringing his legs in when he crouched to the floor. “I never wanted this, Magnus.” He said to no one but himself, his hand unconsciously went to his stomach. “You said you would protect me. You said nothing would hurt me.” He curled into himself as if trying to protect himself from the outside world. “But you broke your promise.”

He turned his head to look outside the window. The sun was setting and the demons were already coming out of their hiding. He would have no choice but to stay in the building for the night until morning. Tonight, Alec just wanted to be alone and away from Magnus, the thought of being around the Warlock made him angry again.

Alec moved over to the corner underneath the window preventing any demons seeing him, though Magnus' wards would keep them out anyways. He pulled his legs in when he finally got comfortable and finally relaxed. Alec sighed and could feel his eyes become heavy, all the anger and crying drained him. Closing his eyes, Alec finally let sleep take over his conscious.

 

Sometime during the night while Alec was sleeping in his little corner under the window, a shadowed figured appeared. He knelt down next to Alec's sleeping and caressed his cheek causing the sleeping Nephilim to moan out and moved his head to the side showing the collar still clasped around his neck. The stranger let out a soft sigh and picked Alec up from the floor. “Don't worry, I got you.” Alec didn't move in his sleep when the man picked him up and was carried out of the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. I wanted to upload this because of what I did last chapter. So who do you think took Alec? Was it Magnus or someone else? Find out next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Alec found himself in bed, a thick blanket covering him. He turned over and found Magnus and Jace staring down at him. Alec quickly sat up and looked around understanding that he is back in Magnus' loft, apparently Jace wasn't the only one visiting; Clary, Izzy, and Simon had joined him. He looked back at Jace in confusion. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Magnus called me, surprisingly.” Jace answered, sitting down at the foot of the bed. “He told me that you two got into an argument and you took off.”

Alec only nodded his head in understanding, his eyes strayed over to Izzy and the others. “What about them?”

“They came by this morning when I told them you were okay.” Jace let out a frustrated sigh. “Honestly Alec, what were you thinking going out like that when you know night isn't safe?”

“I'm sorry.” Alec could only mutter out. He knew what he did was extremely dangerous, especially when he was weaponless but he needed to clear his mind before he did something he would regret. He looked up when he felt the bed shift again finding his sister sitting close to him. She placed her hand on his and looked at him with worry. He knew she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Before he could say anything Izzy had beat him to it. “You already know what I'm going to ask but I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you're safe and unharmed.”

Alec chuckled. “I should be the one to say that to you. I am the older brother, after all.”

“True.” Izzy grinned. “Now tell me, well us, what's going with you two.”

Alec let out a shaky breath but couldn't find himself to say the right words. Magnus sensed his hesitation and decided to help him out. “I had my way with your brother without his consent.”

“What?!” Izzy and Jace shouted. Jace immediately jumped off the bed slamming Magnus against the wall, getting in his face. Clary and Simon both shot up from their seats and rushed over to pull Jace off Magnus. “How could you do something like that?” He spat out with such venom that Alec felt a little scared of his parabatai.

“Jace, calm down.” Clary spoke up trying to calm the seething blond. “I'm sure there's an explanation about all of this.”

“There better be.” Izzy growled out.

“It was Asmodeus.” Everyone turned around facing Alec in confusion. He got up from the bed, noticing that he is still in the clothes from the previous night. “Asmodeus was the one who forced him on me.”

“Is this true?” Izzy questioned turning around to face Magnus, clearly wanting answers from the Warlock.

“What Alec says is true.” Magnus calmly pulled his shirt out of Jace's grip. He pushed away from the wall and made his way to the living area, the others followed him and sat down waiting for Magnus to explain his actions.

Magnus sat down in his chair, snapped his fingers and a glass of alcohol appeared in his hand. He sighed and took a sip of his drink. “You all know I'm against everything my father stands for, but I have to pretend I'm on his side just to get Intel on his plans for your race.”

“But what does this have to do with Alec?” Clary spoke for everyone in the room.

Magnus took another sip of his drink. “I believe this connects with Alec's capture and ending up being as my slave.”

Izzy faced the group. “Remember when I told you about Adam's betrayal and selling Alec off to Magnus' father?”

She received nods from Clary and Simon and a 'I'll kill that bastard' from Jace. “Well when I was here with Simon visiting Alec. Magnus came home and told us about how Adam could be part of a group called Retrievers.”

“Retriever?” Jace spoke up gaining the attention on him. “What the hell is a Retriever?”

“It's a group of people who go after Carriers,” Magnus answered. “They drug the Carriers, or in Alec's case knocked unconscious, and are sold off to the being they're receiving money or goods from.”

“So Adam is getting paid from your father?” Jace stood up in anticipation. “Well that shortens our search to Asmodeus' area.”

“You wouldn't find anything.” Magnus countered back. “When Isabelle found out it was him selling off Alec, he disappeared. He hasn't contacted my father nor has my father contacted him.”

“So we're back to square one.” Izzy leaned back in her seat in disappointment. “I should've kept my mouth shut.”

Simon placed his hand on hers. “You did nothing wrong. I would've done the same thing if something happened to Rebecca, albeit I'll get killed in the process.” Izzy smiled and clasped her hands together with his.

Clary set her eyes back on Magnus. “What does this have to do with Asmodeus?”

“Well, considering you lot already know the story from Isabelle.” He received nods from the group. “My father gave me a month to fully claim Alexander.”

“We were planning on not letting it go through.” Alec spoke up from his long silence. “Magnus knew I didn't want the life that all Carriers have.”

“Bear children.” Izzy summed up and was confirmed by Alec nodding his head.

“We were doing great not letting that plan fall through.” Magnus continued where Alec left off. “Until we were summoned to my father and my siblings.”

Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat, catching Izzy's attention. “I suppose that's why you took advantage of my brother against his will.”

Magnus nodded. “We were under the impression that we had a month to conceive a child. That would've given us enough time to come up with a plan but for some reason my father changed his mind.” He took a deep breath and gave Alec an apologetic look. “I couldn't evade this, he pretty much cornered us and was forced to do what I did to Alexander.”

Izzy jumped up from her seat and ran towards Alec and embraced him. Alec returned the embrace he couldn't contain the tears from streaming down his face. “I'm so sorry you had to go through that.” Isabelle spoke softly to her older brother. She pulled away when he nodded his acceptance.

Their moment was cut short when Jace spoke up. “If Alec is possibly carrying your child, how can he get pregnant when he's on birth control?”

“For once, Jace is right.” Izzy turned back to her older brother ignoring the _'Hey!'_ from Jace. “How can that be possible if you're on birth control.”

“I ran out of my supplements the day before my capture.” Alec admitted keeping his eyes on the group in front of him. “I was going to get my refill while I was on my patrol with Adam when I was ambushed.”

Jace nodded his head trying to wrap his head around the information. “But shouldn't the supplements still be in effect?”

“Jace.” Clary spoke up. “A male Carrier's body is almost like a female's body with differences. The effects of the birth control wear off depending on the person's body, just like a female's body.” Seeing that he was still confused she explained further. “With a female's body, or in this case, Alec's body the effects of the supplements can wear off within two weeks. But the body doesn't go back to normal until two to three months.”

“So you're saying Alec might be one of the few that the supplements wears off within two weeks?” Jace summed up from the red haired Shadowhunter.

“Exactly.” Clary let out a sigh, clearly winded from explaining everything to Jace. “But we won't know Alec is with child for a couple of weeks.”

“Because the time of conception usually takes about two weeks, right?” Jace answered

“Not exactly.” Izzy spoke up. “It takes two or three day to conceive, the symptoms of pregnancy normally show by the two week mark.”

“Oh great.” Alec groaned out placing his head in his hands. “There's a possibility I am pregnant and I won't know until two weeks from now.”

“What about a test?” Simon suggested gaining everyone's attention. “A pregnancy test can determine whether he's pregnant or not.”

“It's too soon.” Izzy said. “Besides where are we going to find one in this place?”

“Magnus can't use his magic on Alec without harming the baby.” Clary added.

They all fell into silence until Magnus spoke up. “Well, this was a fun learning experience but I have to cut our conversation. The sun is beginning to set and you lot need to get back before your parents worry.”

“You're right.” Clary began to rise from her seat. “Mom and dad will be sending Jonathan out to search for us if we're not back in time.”

They all got up and began to say their goodbyes when Alec spoke up. “I want to stay with you guys for a while.”

Izzy placed her hands on her hips. “Alec, you're not getting out of this. You're staying here and you and Magnus are going to talk things out.”

“I think it's best for Alec to stay with you until this cools over.” Magnus said.

“Oh no.” Izzy turned to the Warlock using her authoritative voice. “This was your screw up, you're going to fix it.”

Before Magnus and Alec could protest, Izzy had dragged the three out of the loft and closed the door. The two were left in the loft in awkward silence. Alec found the ends of his sweater interesting enough to pick at. Magnus looked at his Nephilim lover taking in the site before him, he let out a sigh and sat down. “She's right, we do need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to update, this chapter was fighting with me and I was also side tracked with life. Anyways, hope this chapter made up for the wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus snapped his fingers, conjuring up a blanket to wrap around Alec's shoulders. Alec pulled the blanket closed and sat back down in his previous spot. “Thank you.” He spoke out, avoiding making eye contact with Magnus.

Magnus let out a sigh. He plopped down in his chair grabbing his glass only to find it empty, frowning he set the glass down back on the table. Minutes ticked by and both of them haven't said a word, the silence was starting to bother Magnus. He was hoping for Alec to start the conversation but he just sat there avoiding making eye contact. Magnus let out another sigh and shift forward gaining Alec's attention. “I'm sorry for what I did.”

Alec shifted his gaze downward and spoke out softly. “I understand why you did it.” He caught his bottom lip between his teeth. “But you could've done something that would've prevented this.”

“Yes, I could've.” Magnus leaned back into his chair. “But you don't know my father, he would've caught on.”

Alec remained silent and Magnus continued. “You know me, Alexander, I would never hurt you.”

“Yet you did.” Alec's voice trembled when he spoke, silently cursing himself for showing weakness. “You were supposed to protect me.”

“Dammit, Alec!” Magnus snapped making Alec flinched. He rarely raised his voice at anyone and he certainly never raised his voice at Alec. Seeing Alec flinched made Magnus regret raising his voice but he needed to get it through Alec thick head. “I'm trying to protect you from my father and my siblings. Did I enjoy hurting you?”

“No.” Alec said weakly, mentally hitting himself for sounding like a child.

“No I did not.” Magnus repeated. “It hurt me that you were hurting and it killed me that it was me, who was hurting you.”

Alec pulled the blanket tighter around him, visibly shaking and tears streaming down his face. He ferociously scrubbed the tears away, he was a Shadowhunter for crying out loud. They weren't supposed to show emotions, yet when he got with Magnus all those walls came crumbling down showing what was underneath that hard exterior. Alec looked up when his hand was pulled away from his face, he saw Magnus kneeling in front of him giving him one of his kind smiles.

“I won't hand you over to my father or my siblings.” Magnus said softly, caressing Alec's cheek with his knuckle. “Call me selfish but you're mine.”

Alec replied with a kiss, he roughly planted his lips against the Warlock's shocked ones. He brought his hand up to cradle Magnus' face. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him onto his lap. The kiss intensified. Magnus ran his tongue across Alec's lips asking for entrance, Alec complied. Their tongues caressed against one another in a sensual dance, Alec wrapped his around Magnus' neck keeping their lips connected.

Magnus ran his hand up to Alec's head and gripped on the soft black strands, pulling the Nephilim's head back he latched his mouth on the pale skin of the Carrier's neck. He smirked internally when he elicited a moan from Alec. He continued sucking and nipping at the pale skin, pushing Alec against the sofa wanting more of those sweet sounds coming out of his Nephilim lover.

Alec slid his hand down to grip onto the Warlock's shoulders. “Ma-Magnus.” He softly moaned out. Magnus snapped back to reality realizing what he was about to do. He pulled away from the gasping form beneath him and he was suddenly reminded of what he did to him.

“I'm sorry.” He breathed out. “I got a little carried away, not realizing of what happened.”

“Magnus.” Alec gasped out, he cupped the older man's cheek. “It's okay.”

Magnus gently pushed Alec off of his lap and stood up. “I shouldn't touch you after what I did.”

Alec got up and wrapped his arm around him, wrapping the blanket around them. “I forgive you.”

Magnus smiled down at him, wrapping his arms around the teen in return. “I won't touch you like that again until you are ready and you ask me.”

Alec looked up staring into the yellow cat-like eyes and smiled. “I understand.”

Magnus placed a kiss on Alec's forehead and pulled away from the embrace. He walked over to the window and peered out into the desolate city below. He closed the curtain and leaned against the wall beside the window. “The city is quiet than normal.”

Alec turned to him in confusion. “But isn't the city usually quiet during the night?”

“Yes, but not like this.” Magnus pushed himself off the wall and walked back to his seat. “There's no sign of demons roaming the area.”

Alec walked towards the window and pulled back the curtain, he saw that Magnus was right. There were no signs of demons roaming the streets, the night was unusually quiet. “You're right.” He let go of the curtain and went back to his seat. “Do you know why?”

Magnus shook his head. “I have no clue.”

They turn their heads to the door when the sound of loud knocks could be heard. Magnus motioned for Alec to grab his weapon and head into the bathroom. Magnus walked to the door when Alec hid in the bathroom and opened the door, his shoulders relaxed when he saw who was at the door. “You can come out Alexander, it's only Raphael.”

Alec walked out into the living area and stood next to Magnus. “What are you doing here, Raphael?” Magnus asked when Raphael closed the door behind him.

“I've spoken to Ragnor.” Raphael leaned against the door with his arms crossed against his chest. “He informed me that Alec needs to get away from New York.”

“What?” Alec spoke up. “Why?”

“Why does Alexander need to leave?” Magnus questioned, he was now beginning to worry for Alec's safety.

Raphael mumbled something in Spanish before continuing his message. “Ragnor found out that your father wants to breed Shadowhunter Carriers with himself or his children into creating hybrid children of Shadowhunter and Warlock.”

“A Shadowhunter/Warlock hybrid?” Magnus scrunched his eyes in confusion. “Why does he want to do that? There's nothing special about a Shadowhunter hybrid, Tessa can confirm that.”

“Your Warlock hybrid friend doesn't have Greater Demon blood in her.” Raphael answered with disinterest. “Let alone a father who isn't one of the nine princes of Hell.”

“So this pertains to only children of a Greater Demon?” Magnus unconsciously put his hand on Alec's shoulder.

“Correct.”

Magnus let his hand fall back to his side. “There's more to the information. What is it?”

“Your father wants to create an army of hybrids.” Raphael continued. “He knows that the Shadowhunters are wanting back in ruling over us.”

“I knew of the Shadowhunters wanting to rule.” Magnus paced to the entrance of the kitchen. “But wanting to create an army of hybrids? That's insane.”

“There's more to that.” Raphael added.

Magnus and Alec turned to him. Alec spoke up. “What is it?”

“The Shadowhunter hybrid will have powers of a warlock.” Raphael pushed himself off the door. “So will the Carrier.”

“What?” Alec paled. “You, you mean I will have powers of a Warlock if I end up with child?”

“Didn't I already just say that?” Raphael cut his eyes at him. “Yes, you will end up with powers. Asmodeus knows this and he plans to brainwash the Carriers to train their children to fight for him.”

“Father will not get his hands on Alexander.” Magnus growled out, he pulled Alec close to him.

“Then your father will kill you.”

“So be it, as long as he doesn't get his hands on Alexander.”

Raphael was about to shot back a retort when Alec spoke again. “Will I become a hybrid as well?”

Raphael looked at him. “No, you were born a Shadowhunter, you'll just have the powers of a Warlock.”

“Will they be permanent?”

“I don't know.”

“Does this explain why it's unusually quiet tonight?” Magnus asked.

“I don't know.” Raphael turned toward the door and opened it. “If I were you, I'd get out him out of here.”

“What about you?” Magnus called out before Raphael walked out.

“I'm getting my clan and we're leaving tonight.”

“Where will you go?”

“Don't know.”

Raphael began to walk out and Magnus called out “Tell Ragnor I said hi, and don't knock his rocks off too much!” Raphael almost stumbled out before quickly regaining his composure. He closed the door without saying a word, Magnus let a wide grin spread across his face.

Alec looked him. “Why do you do that?”

Magnus looked down at him in question. “Do what?”

“Tell Raphael to say hi to Ragnor for you?” Alec asked.

“Oh, well they _are_ seeing each other.” Magnus spoke nonchalantly, walking back to his chair.

“What?” Alec followed him.

“Well more like sleeping with each other.” Magnus summoned another drink of scotch. “You know, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Buddies.”

“I-I know what it meant.” Alec sat down on Magnus' lap, curling himself in the Warlock's embrace. “What are we going to do?”

“We'll have to get in touch with your siblings, inform them.” Magnus combed his fingers through his lover's black strands. “That will give them enough time to leave and find some place to take refuge. Knowing my father, he's probably using the demons in his plans and I don't want to find out what it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to a close on part 1. One more chapter and we'll enter part 2. Chapter 10 will be out very soon, I plan to finish part 1 before I leave for vacation. While I'm on vacation I will be typing up the chapters of part 2.


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of days passed and the night's were still quiet and free of demons, even the mundanes have begun to gain the courage to walk out at night. Magnus was beginning to worry that something big was going to happen. Especially after what Raphael had warned them a few nights prior.

So here he is, following Alec to the place where his family was taking refuge. Alec pulled his cloak tightly around his body to avoid tearing as they climbed over rubble. There were a few slips Alec had encountered but Magnus caught him every time. They finally made it to the entrance and crawled in, they made their way to the main area where Alec knew everyone would be.

When they entered the area, the small group in the room looked up. Maryse was the first to stand and ran towards Alec. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing his hood down to reveal his face she planted kisses on his forehead. “I'm so glad you're okay.” She brushed his hair from his face just to see his face more clearly. “When Isabelle told me what happened, I panicked. But she reassured me that Magnus had rescued you, I knew you were safe hands.”

Alec smiled and briefly hugged his mother. “It's good to see you too, mother.”

She let go of her son and looked at the both of them. “What are you two doing here?”

Alec looked at Magnus getting a nod in response. Alec turned back to his mother. “You might want to sit down for this.”

* * *

 

Silence blanketed the group when Magnus and Alec finished talking. Jace was the first to speak up. “How soon do we have to leave?”

“The sooner the better.” Magnus asnwered.

“But what dad and the others?” Isabelle asked. “Dad went with Valentine and Stephen on patrol.”

“I'll send Jace or Jonathan out to find and bring them back.” Maryse spoke. “Jocelyn, Celine and I will gather what we can. The remaining people here will destroy any evidence we were here.”

“What about Simon and his family?” Clary spoke up. “We can't just leave them here.”

“You and one of the boys will go and inform them.” Jocelyn answered. She got up from her spot and headed into one of the rooms her family occupied.

Alec got up from his spot, he stumbled slightly when a wave of dizziness washed over him. Magnus caught him and steadied him. Maryse noticed her son stumble, she kept a close eye on him while giving out jobs for the teenagers to do.

Alec placed his hand on Magnus' grip. “I'm okay now, you can let go.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus loosen his grip but still kept his hand where it was.

“I'm sure.” Magnus fully let go of Alec's arm and walked over to where Isabelle was located. Alec let out a sigh and saw his mother motion him over, he obeyed her command.

He followed Maryse into an empty room for privacy. She closed the curtain trying to give them more privacy from the others. “Sit.” She motioned to one of the chairs in the room, she sat down in the one nearest to the window and Alec sat right next to her. They both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity for Alec until his mother spoke out.

“I noticed your stumble out there.”

Alec turned to face her. “I just got up too fast that's all.”

Maryse stayed silent, confirming to Alec that his mother either doesn't believe him or she knows something that he doesn't. He looked back up when she began to speak. “I didn't notice it before, but when you stumbled I kept a close eye on you and I confirmed my suspicions.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec was now confused. Does his mother know something that he doesn't? Was it bad or good? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad.

“You have this glow around you.” Maryse started up, catching Alec's attention. “I thought it was just the lighting but it wasn't.”

“Is-Is that a good thing?” Alec now became concerned, he didn't want to emit some glow, that he didn't know about, from his body.

Maryse didn't answer, only making the situation worse on Alec. Instead, she continued speaking. “When was the last time you had an Ovulation Cycle?”

“What's that got to do with my stumbling and this glow I'm supposedly emitting?” Alec questioned clearly confused by his mother wanting to know his personal information.

“Just tell me.” She demanded.

Alec let out a sigh knowing that she's going to continue to hound him for the answer. “I-I don't know.”

“I see.” Maryse stared out the window as if in a daze. “Are you still on your supplements?”

“No.” _No use in keeping everything from her, it's best to let her know now than later_ , Alec thought. “I ran out the day before my capture. I was going to get refills while I was out on Patrol with Adam that day.”

Maryse's lengthen silence only made Alec worry more. He couldn't help but think about all the crazy and bad possibilities that could happen to him. What he didn't expect were the words that left his mother's mouth. “When was the last time you and Magnus been intimate?”

His whole body went cold and rigid, the blood drained away from his face. He couldn't tell his mother how Magnus' father forced Magnus to rape him. She was so grateful of Magnus protecting him the entire time, he didn't want to destroy that by telling her that. So he twisted the truth, leaving out how they ended up in that situation. “A little over two weeks ago. Why?”

Maryse sucked in her breath as if trying to stop herself from crying. She turned to Alec and gave him a sad smile, she gathered him in her arms and combed her fingers through his hair muttering. “You poor thing.”

Alec was stunned by his mother's concern for him. He sat there immobilized when she hugged him, this kind of affection isn't new to him but Maryse never did it often. Confusion still hasn't left his thoughts and now he wanted answers as to why his mother was asking all those off the wall questions. He pulled her back just so he could look at her. “Mother, what's going on? You're beginning to freak me out.”

She wiped away the nonexistent tears from her eyes and let out a low laugh. “I had a hunch when you first arrived. My suspicions were confirmed with your dizzy spells and the answers.”

“Mom!” Alec said loudly, snapping Maryse out of her trance. “Can you please tell me, what the hell is going on?” To hell with appropriate language, he wanted answers.

Maryse was stunned by her son's question. “You mean you don't know?”

“Don't know about what?” Alec was beginning to get scared, what was his mother not telling him. “How can I know when you're talking in riddles.”

“Alexander.” She grabbed his hand and gently placed it on his stomach. “My precious baby, you're with child.”

Alec's eyes grew wide, he looked down at his stomach. Everything his mother was asking him made sense, letting the revelation sink in he became afraid. Alec never wanted to have children, the thought of having children terrified him. He had heard stories of what happened during pregnancies, but what happened between Magnus and himself made his fear become unbearable. Tears began to flow down his face making his mother become concern. “I-I can't be. I never wanted this.”

Maryse wrapped her arms around him once more cradling him against her as best she could now that he was taller than her. She combed her fingers through his hair trying to soothe him. “It's okay baby.”

“What am I going to do?” Alec mumbled out. “I'm scared” His hands clutched onto his mother like a scared child. “Mommy.”

Maryse tighten her hold and planted a kiss on his hair. Alec never called her 'Mommy' not since he was real little, the word would slip out when he was absolutely terrified, even then that was rare. This gave Maryse confirmation that Alec was beyond scared and he needed her. She lifted his head to make him look at her, she brushed away his tears with her thumb and gave him a smile. “Baby, having children is a wonderful gift. I just wished the situation we're in is a lot different.”

“Y-You're not scared?” Alec mumbled out, reverting to a little child.

“Honey.” She smiled, brushing more tears away. “I'm terrified. I'm terrified for your safety, now I know what Asmodeus plans to do with the children of Shadowhunters and Warlocks.”

“Magnus won't let him come near me.” Alec stated, as if he's sure of his word.

Maryse only smiled. “I know Magnus will keep you safe.” She got up from her seat, closing the curtains preventing onlookers from looking in. “I want you two to come with us when we leave, it'll put your mother at ease to know you're safe.”

“I'll have to speak with Magnus about this.” Alec got up as well, facing his mother.

They both turned when Magnus entered the room. Alec's eyes widen seeing his boyfriend standing in the doorway. Maryse was the first to speak up. “Magnus, so good of you to join us.”

“Isabelle wanted me to tell you that Jace and Jonathan have returned with the others.” Magnus walked over to Alec's side, he noticed Alec avoiding eye contact with him. “Are you okay, Alexander?”

Alec jolted and looked at Magnus quickly hiding his distress. “I'm fine.”

“Uh huh.” Magnus turned to look at Maryse. “I don't suppose your mother wouldn't mind telling me?”

Alec's eyes widen and looked at his mother clearly scared what the outcome might be. Maryse looked at her son and gave him a smile that told him everything will be alright and looked back at Magnus. “Alexander and I need to discuss with you about something important.”

* * *

 

Magnus sat there speechless after Maryse explained everything to him while Alexander sat beside him in silence with his head down. Magnus turned to Alexander gently lifting his chin to see his face. “You're really pregnant?”

“I… Um...” Alec let out a sigh and just nodded his head. “Yeah.”

The next thing Alec knew was Magnus pulling him into a hug, he blushed knowing that his mother is in the room with them. He pulled away from Magnus deeming the hug being too long. Magnus looked down at Alec's stomach and let a grin spread across his face. “You just found out?”

Alec nodded again. “Today, thanks to my mother.”

Magnus looked at Maryse, she was looking out the window with a distant look on her face as if contemplating her next move. Magnus could tell there was something else that needed to be said but Alec and his mother weren't saying anything. He decided to make them spill it because he hated being left out in the dark. “There's something else that you're not telling me.”

Maryse turned around to face him and Alec just stared at him. Magnus was looking at them confirming his suspicions. Maryse sighed and decided to talk. “I want Alexander to come with us when we leave.” She stopped Magnus before he got the chance to state his opinion. “Now that we know what Asmodeus wants to do hybrid children and Carriers, I want to take Alexander away from here and away from Asmodeus… You can join him, if you like.”

“Of course I'm going.” Magnus didn't hesitate with his answer shocking Alec and gaining an approved nod from Maryse. “I have been playing spy long enough, it's time I stop and leave this place once and for all.”

“You do realize that your father will know of your betrayal.” Maryse spoke out making sure Magnus made the right choice. “He might come after you and my son.”

“Let him.” Magnus shrugged it off. “I dare him or anyone else to lay their hands on Alexander. I'll make sure their death is slow and painful.”

“Magnus!” Alec's eyes widen at this dark side of Magnus, he knew Magnus could get violent but if only absolutely necessary. He just didn't know he was this violent, guess that comes with being the son of a Greater Demon. He placed his hand over Magnus'. “There's no need for that, nothing will happen to me.”

“I hope not.” Magnus intertwined their hands together, caressing Alec's hand with his thumb. “Your mother is right, you need to get out of here.”

“What about you?” Alec looked at his mother then back at Magnus hoping to get an answer from either one of them.

“You're not getting rid of me that easily.” Magnus laughed. “I'm coming along, everyone will just have to suck it up because I'm not going anywhere.”

“Then it's settle.” Maryse spoke up gaining both of their attention. “We'll leave New York City as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of part one. I decided to make part two a separate story that way I can focus on my schoolwork more and write the chapters as I go along. I'll be back with a new story in a few months and hopefully with a bunch of chapters done. Expect more drama and other feels that will come along with it. Until then, tell me how you liked this story and leave a review and I will see you all soon.
> 
> PS: I will be editing this story.


End file.
